


my light, my stars

by onyxaltair



Category: One Direction
Genre: High School AU, M/M, just an itty bitty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxaltair/pseuds/onyxaltair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which louis and harry get comfortable with themselves and each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	my light, my stars

 

  
"I've gotta tell you something." Harry told Louis as he passed him at the table. Louis held up a finger and Harry stood still, clutching his can. Louis skulled what was left in his bottle, before grabbing another beer out of the cooler and standing up, and followed Harry around the corner of the house. Under an archway of trees sat a bench, and Harry unceremoniously plonked himself down on it, pulling Louis with him.

"Alright so. You know Bianca?"  
Louis nodded and ushered him to continue. "We went to the bathroom - because we were both pre-tty drinky, and we uh, kissed and stuff."  
Louis laughed, and took a swig from his beer. "Onya Hazza!" He said and high fived him before continuing. "I kissed her once. She touched my ass and stuff. It was weird."  
"Oh my god! She grabbed my ass too! Went down my throat with her tongue and stuff too. Not pleasant."  
Louis huffed in agreement before staring down at his bottle, and Harry did the same. The night was quiet all of a sudden, and Harry glanced up at Louis, who was wobbling slightly. The leaves and the moonlight cast shadows over Louis, illuminating sections of his hair and the tips of his nose and eyelashes. Louis bit his lip in thought, and Harry mirrored, running his tongue over his chapped lips. Louis looked up and met Harrys eyes, and suddenly Harry felt self-conscious. Louis studied his face, still biting down on his lip. Harry raised his hand to his face, and tried to say "Something there?" but it came out as more of a unintelligible mumble and Harry frowned, and lowered his hand to his lap.  
After a few moments, Louis grinned. "I'm going for it."  
"Wha-"  
Harry was interrupted by Louis lips smashing into his. After the initial shock, Harry's fingers nestled in the hair on the back of Louis' head, pulling Louis towards him and deepening the kiss. Louis pulled away and Harry giggled, before pulling Harry back towards himself. Louis' lips parted and moaned into Harry mouth, making his heart beat a little faster and his skin tingle.  
Harry's head started to spin, and he was unsure if it was due to the alcohol or the fact he was kissing Louis, or a mixture of the two.

The few moments of bliss was interrupted by a familiar English drawl. "Sorry to interrupt, but uh, i wanted a ciggie." Harry slowly pulled away from Louis, and took the last sip from his can, Louis kissed his forehead once before getting up. He sat and watched Louis leave with Liam, and once they had left Harrys field of view, he grinned and took a deep breath. He couldn't wrap his head around it. _'Me_ ,' he thought, ' _Harry Styles just kissed my best friend, Louis Tomlinson. Fucking Louis!_ ' Harry laughed to himself and leant back against the chair, and stared past the leaves towards the sky. He shut his eyes, and after a minute, got up and returned to the party.

-

Harrys group of friends at school were fairly tight knit. All of the people in his group were as socially awkward as each other, which made them all amusingly fairly close. This was exception to Louis, who Harry knew was probably the most awkward of the lot - considering Louis actually had social anxiety - managed to be a lot more sociable. This was probably due to his 'fake it till you make it' attitude which his psychiatrist told him to adapt, and natural magnetism, which together made everyone immediately flock to him in any social situation.

A lot of people never really understood how Harry and Louis were such good friends. To be fair, Harry didn't really understand either. When Harry had moved to the same school in year 10, Louis had immediately brought him under his wing. Over the course of a few years, they got closer to each other and found out that their pasts had been fairly similar. They shared stories about family and self trouble, things neither believed the other should've had to of gone through, and Harry supposed that might be what made them close. The fact that they were so fucked up, forced them to befriend each other.

So when Harry showed up an hour early to Louis’ house for a night of drinks, he was thoroughly surprised that the topic of the other night didn’t come up in conversation. They sat and talked like nothing had happened, and Harry was as upset as he was relieved. He really liked Louis, and was coming to terms with that after all this time, and now it was like that kiss never happened. But there was still the other half of him that was so happy that nothing had changed.

Hours went on and the night was like any other with the boys, except Louis had decided to invite his friend Melissa. They all sat around on pillows on the garage floor, minus Louis and Melissa, who had ducked out for a smoke, with a monopoly board in front of them, which they had stopped playing a while ago, but none of them had bothered to pack it up after Liam went bankrupt and flung all the cards across the room.

Harry watched under the half shut garage door as Melissa’s feet neared Louis’. He heard their conversation die down, and he turned his head to his cup. Liam looked over at where Harry had been looking, then brought his hand onto Harry’s knee and gave him an apologetic look. Harry appreciated the gesture and gave a strained smile back at him. Harry felt dumb being so upset. He didn’t know if anything even happened. He was just a being emotional and put it at that.

On Harrys left, Niall started laughing at whatever was playing on the tv in to corner. Louis and Melissa re-entered the room, Melissa with a smug face, and Louis saying something about how the show Niall was watching always got better when he was gone, but Harry was already gone out the door. He walked around the corner and lay down on the grass, staring up at the night sky.

It was ages before someone came and sat down next to him. It was nearly silent for a moment, the only sound coming from the tv inside.  
“It’s a nice night to look at the stars, innit?” Louis said, looking down at Harry.  
“You aren't even looking at the stars.”  
“I know.”  
Harry sat up, crossing his legs over Louis’. “Melissa likes you, doesn’t she?”  
Louis laughed and swept his hair off his face. “Everyone seemed to know before I did.”  
“Do you like her?”  
“God. You are one for questions tonight aren't ya? But no, I don’t. I don’t really uh, swing that way.”  
Harrys eyes widened. “I thought you were-“  
“Straight? Bi? Nope. Solidly gay.”  
“Oh okay.”  
“Only the peen for me.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Only boys allowed.”  
“I got it.”  
Louis laughed again. “What about you, mister sexually ambiguous?”  
“’Avn’t really thought about it.” Harry lied. He had thought about it. It teared him apart until he found out there was more than two sexualities. But he wouldn’t admit that. “ Maybe pan or something. It doesn’t really matter.”  
Louis looked into Harrys eyes. He paused in thought for a moment, then opened his mouth to speak, but Harry interrupted. “You know I like you, don’t you.”  
“I suspected, Liam kept telling me so, but I thought that might've been because I like you, and Liam likes to fuel my ego.”  
Harrys mouth gaped. “You do?”  
Louis nodded. “I thought I made it obvious when I kissed you, you goon.”  
Harry grinned and his hands moved to Louis’ waist. “Louis Tomlinson, you shit. Firstly, you kiss a lot of people. Secondly, I’ve waited _years_ for that confession.”  
“I have been also. I thought you were straight. Remember when I invited you over to my house when you moved to the school? I was trying to suss out if you were gay or not. Ask Liam. I didn't shut up about it for weeks.”  
Harrys head flew back, laugher bubbling up his throat. He pulled himself back forward and rested his forehead on Louis’.  
“This is where you kiss me, you fool.” Louis said. Harry smiled and leant in, brushing his lips over Louis’.  
“Why must you insult me Louis? I’m wounded.”  
“I'll kiss it better.” Louis said, leaning in again for more.

-

In the early hours of the morning, Harry took himself to Louis’ room, as he did every time he was over. The rest of the boys were in the lounge, and Melissa had left hours before, much to Harrys delight. After laying down playing with his phone for a while, Louis joined him.  
“Did you have a good night?” Louis asked  
“I dunno Louis, did you?”  
Louis leant forward and dusted his lips over Harrys nose. “I sure did.”  
Harry hummed in agreement, taking Louis’ hands in his.  
“Would you do me the honour,” Harry started, speaking as low as possible, “Of being my boyfriend?”  
Louis looked up and furrowed his brow. Harry took this as a look of disgust and started to ramble “You don’t have to be. Or we can not tell anyone. Neither of us are really out yet and I don’t want to rush into it but we have liked each other for a while and-“ Louis put his hands on either side of his face, and brought him in for a long, sweet kiss.  
“Of course I want to, you twat.”


End file.
